Kyoshitsu no Konoha
by chibi-uchiha
Summary: [Yaoi] Naruto is sent to a boarding school hoping to be acknowledged. Wierd relationships form and he seems to have some admirers. The thing is, Naruto is as clueless as ever. SasuNaru, NejiNaru, GaaNaru, ETCNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Untitled (for now)**  
  
-------------------  
  
**(pairings)** Mainly SasuNaru and other Yaoi couples.  
**(disclaimer)** Do you think **I** really own it? HA! You must be joking!  
**(warnings) **YAOI! Don't like, don't read. AU, May be OOC  
**(writing codes)  
**......'blah blah'-thoughts  
......_Italics-_flashbacks  
......-::blah POV::- -Change of POV  
......(blah blah)**-**some sort of act  
**(genre)** Romance/ (I'm not sure...any ideas?)  
**(rating)** PG-13-MAY go up in later chapters.  
  
-------------------  
  
Muhahaha! Chi has made a second story! Muhahahahah-(cough, cough) And NO I'm not abandoning my other story, nor updating it every six years, I'm just taking a slight break from JOD. (JOD… haha) It gives me time to think of what I'd write next while all of you readers can enjoy a new story. Well anyways like I said before… up there (points up), this is an AU high school fic and it was an idea that appeared in my head before the whole JOD thing. I thought it would be a failure, but eh, what the heck. I have another story to fall back on. Characters MAY STILL BE OOC and blah, blah, blah, blah… JUST READ it and enjoy… (AND REVIEW!)  
  
-------------------  
  
Chapter 1-A New Student  
  
Naruto ran down the stairs grinning like a maniac. It was his first day in an advanced school and he could be respected at last! No more penniless lunches or being pushed into lockers! No more 'freak-the-geek' junk after school! Hey it wasn't his fault that he always achieved high marks, but now it would be different for he was in a new school. He'd be acknowledged just like Iruka said.  
  
"Hmm. No bullies yet. That's a good start," Naruto mumbled as he glanced at his watch, "OH CRAP! I'm LATE!" He sped across the school a bit faster heading toward the auditorium ready to make his big appearance. On the way he bumped against people and muttered quick apologies before he started running again. The little blonde rammed against the auditorium doors with his weight hoping they would open faster, and they did. Someone was speaking at the podium as he stomped up the stairs to the stage and sat on a chair that was described to him earlier. He panted heavily while receiving glares from the principal and 'shushes' from the teachers.  
  
"Thank you, Iruka-sensei." he whispered silently to himself thinking back to that fateful day.  
  
_-Flashback-  
  
"IRUKA! IRUKA!" Naruto yelled when he nearly knocked down the back door upon entering.  
  
"What is it Naruto? And did the door fall over this time?"  
  
"No, it didn't! Where are you?!" he loudly replied, frantically running from room to room.  
  
"In the kitchen, Naruto."  
  
The room seemed to rumble as Naruto ran around the upper level and down the stairs. He slid across the wooden floors with his socks and stopped at the kitchen entrance.  
  
"IRUKA! I ch-checked the mailbox today and it was empty. The testing guy said the last day for the acceptance letter to come in was today. Does it mean that I didn't get in?"  
  
It pained the teacher to see his loud, adopted child at a loss for words. He slowly thought up precise words to explain the situation. His mouth opened, closed, opened, and closed up again before he spoke.  
  
"Naruto, you received a letter from the Hidden Leaf Academy and you were accepted," he glanced at the blonde's face and it was brightening up by the second, "But… there's this err… how can I put this… there's a slight problem." Naruto's smile fell fat to the ground.  
  
"I-if there's a problem, there's always a solution right? So we could just find a solution to our problem and everything would be fine… right Iruka-sensei?"  
  
"Oh yes Naruto, and don't ever forget that! Every problem does have a solution, but the answer to this problem requires many complicated elements like… money. We just don't have the kind of money for a school like that."  
  
"Money? I have money. I've saved up some that you can borrow." Iruka mentally smiled at his child's adorable attempts while continuing to speak the right words.  
  
"Naruto… when you signed up for a new school… an advanced school, I knew it would be expensive. But what did you look for in all the brochures given to you? Just how did you select your 'dream' school? You just looked at the testing averages and not at the costs, am I correct?" Iruka looked down for an answer as the child nodded, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Ok then… I guess you may need a bit more info. The school you signed up for is an **extremely** advanced MAGNET school, so there's quite a bit of money there for that. It's also a BOARDING school and that costs quite a chunk of money. Oh, and the school is planning to go private by the end of this year, so we're looking at a LOT of money. To sum it up, you chose a gifted boarding school that costs about twenty grand per year."  
  
"Tw-twenty THOUSAND?! That's about the amount to go to a pretty decent college! How can anyone afford that per semester at a high school!"  
  
"The kids there are filthy rich."  
  
"Oh… ok. WELL, I guess it looks like the being thrown into trashcans and stuffed into toilets torture will last the rest of high school. I'm such a nerd… hehe… pathetic," Naruto mumbled, lowering his head.  
  
"Don't say that Naruto. You definitely look like an average boy."  
  
"Tch, whatever."  
  
'He doesn't know that he's growing into an adorable young man. (sigh) It's like he doesn't look at a mirror. They're just jealous Naruto,' Iruka thought to himself. He glanced at Naruto and nearly broke down at the sight. The normally hyperactive blonde now had a hopeless face.  
  
"Naruto?"  
  
"What?"  
  
(sigh)"You're going to that school."  
  
"NAMI?!"  
  
"It's pronounced 'nani'"  
  
"Oh… … … NANI?!" --1--  
  
"Don't worry about a thing. I know other ways to get money and I think we should now celebrate this over a bowl of ramen." Before Iruka could say anymore, he was jumped by Naruto and was being smothered with thank you's, ramen's, and you're the best's.  
  
-end flashback-_  
  
"UZUMAKI!!!" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and glanced at the person screaming at him. The principal glared fiercely at him for not paying attention. She motioned him to come up, using with her hand.  
  
"Now again for the fourth time will our new student, Uzumaki Naruto, please come introduce yourself to the school?" Tsunade repeated, hoping he would pay attention this time. And he did. She stepped down from the podium and let Naruto walk up. He adjusted the microphone to his height and quietly cleared his throat. There was an immediate silence as the students had a full view of the 'new kid'.  
  
"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I-," he started as the silence in the auditorium made him fidget around before continuing, "I just transferred here from Konoha High and I noticed that err… this school is well… a lot bigger. Luckily I didn't get off to a bad start and appear late, right? Hehehe…" He stopped talking and shifted his weight to the other leg from nervousness. "I guess I said all that I wanted to say since I forgot the rest and umm… any questions?"  
  
A hand appeared in the upper mid section of the room. She stood up from her seat and glanced at Naruto to make sure that he was listening. She flipped the ponytail on her shoulder so it neatly tumbled down her back. She directed a look to someone in another class before speaking.  
  
"Hi uhh… new student-"  
  
"Naruto."  
  
"Naruto… yea, whatever. Well anyways, my name is Yamanaka Ino and you BETTER remember it. About the question… I was wondering if you noticed that everyone was quiet in the auditorium. Are you curious about why?  
  
"Yes, I knew and no, I don't want to know."  
  
"I'll tell you anyway. You see, we're usually not like that. When you stepped up, haha… we were in shock. Shock about the 'things' you're wearing," Ino scrunched her face up in disgust.  
  
"What is wrong about my 'things' which are actually called clothes." Naruto said trying to stress the word clothes. Something told him that he wasn't going to like this 'Ino' very much. It reminded him of the majority of girls in his old school.  
  
"They're… how can I put this… hideous," she replied as if she showed no mercy to a fellow blonde. "Oooo's" echoed across the room as the insult sounded in everyone's ears.  
  
Naruto was used to insults, especially when relating to fashion and the colors he wore. What was wrong with orange and yellow? Did people want him to wear black and dark blues with purples? No way! Colors like that made him feel like he was a depressed drug addict. Also, his clothes were NOT hideous! In fact this was his favorite outfit! A pair of dark blue jeans with a few natural rips here and there, with an orange t-shirt showing a threatening fox on it. There's absolutely NOTHING wrong about it!  
  
"My clothes are perfectly fin-"  
  
"Like where did you get it? Wal-mart? Target? The 99 Cents Only store?"  
  
Naruto didn't feel like talking to the girl anymore. She was an EXACT copy of a girl at his former school. No scratch that out, she probably did go to his school and received plastic surgery when transferring to torture him some more.  
  
(cough)"Any OTHER questions or comments not relating to what I wear?"  
  
A girl near the front row raised her hand and spoke before Naruto could even call on her. "HI! I'm Tenten and I'd like to say something to the entire audience about their judgment about people. I must say their opinions are HORRIBLE, especially Ino's."  
  
'Finally someone who respects me. And she's also right. Ino's opinions about my clothes are horrible indeed.' He thought as he made some mental schedules to hang out with a new friend. "Well, what are you going to comment about."  
  
"About… people's opinions… about… whether NEJI-KUN IS HOTTER THAN SASUKE! The answer is SO obvious! It's Neji! BUT NO! Other people say Sasuke! WELL, I DISAGREE!"  
  
'I guess I need to bomb the mental schedules I have pasted in my head.' Naruto thought as he noticed that an argument had erupted.  
  
"WHAT do you mean NEJI is HOTTER than SASUKE?! That guy doesn't even have EYES and you call him HOT!" Ino retorted, forgetting the whole clothes topic.  
  
"Are YOU blind?! Of course he has eyes! He has 20-20, 360 degrees vision. And that's a WHOLE LOT better than yours. Those eyes come from an EXTREMELY WEALTHY family!"  
  
"Tch, yea right."  
  
And so two girls from the opposite sides of the room were arguing at the top of their lungs to each other while other Neji fans argued with other Sasuke fans. The rest of the boys in the room stayed quiet, mentally disagreeing with both sides of the auditorium. Some, however, DID agree but stayed quiet trying to preserve their normalness.  
  
Tsunade stood up from her seat and walked over to where Naruto was. She asked him to move over to the side and he obeyed. She readjusted the microphone and told him to clamp his hands over his ears.  
  
**"QUIET ALL OF YOU! IF YOU DON'T, 5 HOURS OF DETENTION FOR ALL OF YOU; EVEN IF YOU'RE NOT TALKING!"** she yelled. The sound stopped so suddenly that it felt as if you went deaf all of a sudden. Everyone knew their principal and they knew that when she was going to sentence a punishment, she meant it. Naruto was amazed about the whole thing. Punishment was actually taken seriously in this school. No one ignored the threats nor did the teachers ignore what the students were doing. Everything here was perfect!  
  
"Everyone go to your advisories to pick up your schedule and dorm room number for the new year. Report to first period after that! We've just wasted time here." the principal said flatly before turning back to Naruto. The students rushed out of the auditorium muttering things about Neji and Sasuke.  
  
"Naruto, since your sudden transfer was a bit late, you currently don't have an advisor. Just go pick up your schedule at the main office ok?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
School had finally started and Naruto just KNEW that everything would go smoothly excluding his former schoolmate in disguise.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Damn it!" Naruto yelled out as he walked around the main hallway. Fifteen minutes had passed and he still couldn't find the 'main office'. According to his observations, the hallway seemed to be as long as the ENTIRE block his house was located on. Everything seemed to be quiet and no one else seemed to be walking around or in the hallway.  
  
"UGH! Why is this school so-"  
  
"Big?"  
  
"ACK! Who are you?"  
  
A girl with bright pink hair (A.N. kinda obvious about who huh?) was right behind Naruto. She wore a red dress and 'warm' smile. He couldn't resist the urge to blush. She somehow sneaked up to Naruto and was listening to his conversation that was directed to himself.  
  
"My name's Haruno Sakura, and you must be Naruto, right?"  
  
"Uhh yea, that's me."  
  
"You must be going to the main office right? Cause advisories aren't located here. You're lost so I'll show you there."  
  
"Ahh, it's ok. I don't want to get in your way."  
  
"No, it's ok! I have office assistant as first period anyway so I wouldn't mind taking you there with me." she said as she started to lead Naruto to the main office. She pointed out useful places on their way and spoke of the 'best' things to do and be at school. "You know about Ino-pig right? It's normal for her to be like that."  
  
"Ino-pig? What's with the pig suffix?"  
  
"We _were_ best friends, now all that's left is rivalry. I use pig for her and she uses my forehead to her advantage."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
When both students arrived at their destination, they both talked a bit more before saying goodbyes.  
  
"Thanks Sakura-chan for the guidance."  
  
"No problem," she replied raising her eyebrow at mention of 'chan' at the end of her name. She smiled slightly.  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you? I want to return the favor to you somehow."  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to do anything. But can you promise me one thing and try to keep it?"  
  
"Sure! I'm the best when it comes to keeping promises!"  
  
Sakura smiled again before replying, "That's good, well I just want you to promise me that you will try to keep Sasuke-kun away from other girls if you can, especially if it's Ino. I would be pleased if you did that."  
  
"Alright, you can bet on that," and with that Sakura left into a room leaving Naruto alone to figure out what to do next. Who was this Sasuke anyway? He must be really popular and _kind_ to have so many fans.  
  
"HEY YOU! Get to class! Skipping isn't tolerated in this school especially on the first day!" yelled a woman when she exited a room and saw Naruto standing alone doing nothing.  
  
Naruto jumped at the sudden yell of someone. "I'm sorry. But I'm a bit lost. The principal told me to come down here to get my schedule."  
  
"Oh, YOU'RE Uzumaki Naruto. I'm sorry for the error," the lady said guiding him into her office, "I was just about to go look for you, since this is a big school after all."  
  
Naruto walked through the door and his eyes wouldn't believe what they saw. The entire room was HUGE! It was little more than half the size of his former cafeteria.  
  
"Big isn't it?" the lady said interrupting his thoughts. "This is Tsunade's and my office. This is also used as the copy room. My name's Shizune, by the way."  
  
"Shouldn't I address people by their last name with Ms., Mrs., or Mr.?"  
  
"That's the good thing about this school! No need to formally address instructors by their last names because we know that the kids here respect us."  
  
"Wow, kids back at my old school never did that…"  
  
"I'm sure they didn't." Shizune said as she stapled up important papers with Naruto's schedule. "Here's your schedule. Try to remember it as soon as possible, okay? I'll also take you to first period so you won't get in trouble."  
  
"Thanks!" he said glancing at his schedule.

* * *

-Naruto's Schedule-(the school system goes like mine so I'm sorry if you're unfamiliar to it)  
  
Period 1-English-………Jiraiya….  
Period 2-Journalism-…..U. I……..  
Period 3-Science-………Asuma…  
Period 4-History-………M. Gai…  
Period 5-Reading-……...H. Kaka.  
Period 6-Physical Ed-….Anko......  
Period 7-Math-…………Kurenai..  
Period 8-Debate-……….Haku…..

* * *

Shizune lead the student upstairs and through various hallways without starting a conversation. Naruto was trying his hardest to memorize where to walk. He then gave when he noticed that it was nearly impossible to just memorize his surroundings since everything looked the same.  
  
"Here's your class. English with Jiraiya. Haha. Good luck, ah and try not to make comments about his… 'interests' out loud. He's gotten many before. But don't compare his interest to his teaching skills. He's actually quite good," she said before saying goodbye to Naruto.  
  
He opened the door, stepped in, and gaped at the sight. Not because of the room's size and not because of the weird clothes his teacher wore. He gaped because of the 'interesting' pictures on the walls. Why the hell were such… pictures on the walls of a learning community? Naruto decided not to comment, remembering Shizune's words.  
  
"Ahh, nice to see that you've finally decided to join my class, Naruto. Take a seat. We're in the middle of brief introductions. When it's your turn just say your name, your interests, and goals for the new year," Jiraiya said pointing to an empty chair. The kid sitting next to the chair grunted as if disapproving the teacher's decision. Naruto sat down in the chair with his backpack and quietly waited for his turn. In the meantime, he looked around the classroom. There was a guy that looked like a dog, a guy that appeared to be snoozing, and a girl who was blushing furiously when he glanced at her. There was also a guy with white eyes and looked related to the blushing girl. It was then the person that sat next to him turn to speak.  
  
"Uchiha Sasuke. I'm interested in particularly nothing. My goals for this year are not for anyone else's ears beside mine," he said before looking at Naruto who had been staring, "What are _you_ looking at?" Naruto stiffened at the harshly spoken words to him. Girls in the background were swooning over his 'coolness'. This was the popular 'Sasuke' everyone was talking about? Why did people like him? He seemed like a bossy, know-it-all jerk.  
  
"Next!" the teacher said hoping to wake Naruto out of his thoughts.  
  
"Uhh… Uzumaki Naruto. I guess most of you know that because of the whole auditorium thing."  
  
"YEA! And your tacky clothes too!" a guy in the back commented.  
  
"Err… yea I guess you could say that…"  
  
"I'm interested in all sorts of ramen, especially miso! My goals for this year… I'm soon going to make EVERYONE in this school acknowledge me!"  
  
"Tch. Yea sure. We only acknowledge smart, popular, or extremely rich people and I doubt you fit any of those categories. For example, we acknowledge Sasuke-kun and Neji-kun!" A girl in the corner said, trying to shatter Naruto's dreams.  
  
"Umm… ok then…" He said before sitting down. Were people usually this hateful? It hurt… a lot. He shrugged it off to listen to what Jiraiya.  
  
"Since all of you get social time today, I need to assign an assignment for all of you to do at home, for school isn't all fun and games. By the end of this week I require rough draft of your essay. This first one will just be a plain personal narrative, minimum 3500 words. Any questions?"  
  
Naruto unconsciously shook his head. It was amazing how much they had to write, at his old school the MAXIMUM the lazy teacher wanted was 1500 words. All this extra work would be hard to adjust to but once he did he'd be a lot closer to his goal. No one asked a question so the teacher sat down and began writing in a notebook. He seemed to be getting 'inspiration' from the obscene pictures. So if it was time for some socializing he should be trying to make friends now right? He looked around the class and noticed that almost everyone was in a little 'buddy group'.  
  
'Damn. I doubt I should try to make friends with an entire group. It would be too risky. So let's see who's left. There's Sasuke. Eh… no. Something about him is just… I think he needs a chill pill. Everything he looks at looks like it would melt from his piercing gaze. Maybe we could be friends later on. Ok. Next is the white eyed guy. I think his name was the other guy those girls were talking about. Neji… I think. Well anyways, he looks as if he wants to be alone. Now the last guy looks scary; sorta like a panda. There are only three people alone so… let's compare. Sasuke to large group… Sasuke. Sasuke to Neji… err… Neji. Neji to scary man. Ummm… err… (sigh) scary man…' he debated himself before finally walking to the 'scary man'.  
  
"Hi there! Wanna talk?" Naruto greeted hoping for an answer.  
  
"…"  
  
'Ooookay then.' "Ehehe… are you deaf of something?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Umm… do you not want to talk to me or are you disliking me because of the clothes I'm wearing?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Fine, I'll quit bothering you. Goodb-"  
  
"Why do you talk to me?"  
  
"Cause you seem like a nice person, despite your looks. Unlike SOME people, I don't judge books by their covers or clothes."  
  
"Not many do that in this school."  
  
"Yea. I figured it out already."  
  
"So are you telling me that you want to be a friend?"  
  
"Yea, that's the basic idea. So how about it? Me and you… uhh…"  
  
"Gaara."  
  
"Ahh right! Me and Gaara, FRIENDS." Naruto said grinning. Gaara felt a bit of happiness grow within him in the meantime. No one dared to walk near him not to mention talk. They were scared of his outer appearances. But this guy was different, mainly because the seemed to have much in common. "What's your next period?" Gaara asked, curious to start his new 'friendship'. Maybe there were things in life worth living for after all.  
  
"Ahh, journalism. With… U.I? What kind of name is THAT?"  
  
"I think he's new. But that's my next class too."  
  
"Cool! So… do you _like_ any girl here? Have any suggestions?"  
  
"What a question to ask a friend you've made three minutes ago."  
  
"But we're friends now! We should get to know each other to the fullest while we still have free time."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"So? Is there any girl you like?"  
  
"I don't like any girl." Gaara said choosing the proper words to describe the truth. Naruto, however, didn't catch on to this and took it as an ordinary answer.  
  
"Alright… alright. I'll take the 'denial' answer for now."  
  
"I'm not denying anything."  
  
"SURE you aren't." Naruto said laughing with his first ever friend. This was something that he didn't take for granted. Gaara looked past the blonde's shoulder and noticed a pair of eyes. A particular black haired guy had been watching the entire scene, the entire time. He couldn't help but smirk before 'conversing' with his friend a bit more.  
  
The bell then rang, dismissing everyone. Everyone seemed happy or satisfied except one particular person…  
  
-------------------  
  
--1-- Nani-What  
  
AGH! I'm tired. I WAS RIGHT! This story DID spark inspiration for my other story. And blah, blah, blah. Well anyways, this would be quite an interesting story… Haha… the couples probably still are unclear huh? I am evil. Muhahaha!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
THANK YOU MALICIOUSLY CREATIVE FOR BETA-EDITING! (applause sign lights up) (3 


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyoshitsu no Konoha**

**(pairings)** Mainly SasuNaru and other Yaoi couples.  
**(disclaimer)** Do you think **I** really own it? HA! You must be joking!  
**(warnings) **YAOI! Don't like, don't read. AU, May be OOC  
**(writing codes)  
**...'blah blah'-thoughts  
..._Italics-_flashbacks  
...-:blah POV:- -Change of POV  
...(blah blah)**-**some sort of act  
**(genre)** Romance/ (I'm not sure...any ideas?)  
**(rating)** PG-13-MAY go up in later chapters.

WELL! I'm ALIVE and not eaten my tigers or something. So much has been going on in the past year and I forgot all about fanfiction! GOMEN! Well forget about me and on with the revived story!

**(A.N. I've changed Naruto's 8th period from debate to art, same teacher different class. Sorry if you were looking forward to seeing Naruto debate.)**

"I need to do something before I go to class," Gaara quickly said. Naruto nodded and watched the boy walk through the sea of students. It looked as if the crowd made a pathway for Gaara to get through. Were they afraid of him?

'Would they do the same for me?' Naruto thought. He bravely walked into the crowded hallway and found out that walking was harder than it looked.

So many people were pushing him around that he was flowing in the wrong direction! Someone actually had the guts to knock into his books causing them to splatter across the hall.

"Watch where you're going, new kid!" yelled some senior boy that really looked…weird…clown weird…

"HEY! Don't litter our school with your books! This place isn't some kind of trash dump like where you came from!" screamed another boy.

Why the hell were they so mean to him! He didn't even do anything! He didn't knock into anyone, and he wasn't littering! However, Naruto just smiled and picked up his books. If people were going to acknowledge him, he shouldn't make too many enemies.

"Gomen, haha… It's my fault," Naruto replied.

"Well DUH! It isn't my fault!" retorted the senior that knocked into him.

After many minutes of being pushed and yelled at, Naruto finally made it to his journalism class. To his surprise, Gaara was already in his seat. Naruto took the seat behind him. How was he able to get through all the pushing people so fast?

"It's a jungle out there!" laughed Naruto, showing Gaara his trampled new school supplies.

"What…how…who…" Gaara said before trailing off. "What happened?"

"You know, it's so crowded out there, so it isn't out of the ordinary that people knocked into me and stepped on my stuff and shoved me a little more and stuff…"

_"Who...did…it…"_ Gaara said a bit dangerously.

"Well it's my fault so no on-"

"WHO did it?"

"Did what?"

"Make you drop your books and shove you once more."

"Oh. Well, I don't know his name."

"What did he look like!"

"I think he was a senior. He had this bright red afro… and was wearing all red… He had chains all over his clothes. I think he was wearing red Converse shoes…with white polka dots all over! His nose was red too! He looked really funny, LIKE A CLOWN!"

"Okay…"

"Why you ask?"

"Just curious…" Gaara answered with a smile.

Before Naruto could answer, the bell rang. The teacher was no where to be found. The U.I. man was late! Something told Naruto that Mr. U. wouldn't be a good teacher. Naruto glanced around the room. Maybe there was another person who needed a friend, like Gaara!

The snoozing guy was here again, and there was this guy with sunglasses and a huge collar. There was also that Tenten girl from earlier in the corner of his eye there was…there was…

"What are _you_ doing in my seat? Actually, I don't want to know. Just move."

There was that bastard Sasuke.

"It's not your seat. It doesn't have your name on it!" Naruto argued. Gaara finally looked up from his notebook. He seemed to be hard at work on something.

"Actually, it does," Sasuke replied coolly.

Naruto looked all around the seat for the words, Uchiha Sasuke, but they were no where to be found.

"It's not here you liar! Y-"

Sasuke slowly pointed at the neatly engraved "Uchiha Sasuke" in the back of the desk. A heart was drawn with Sharpie around it. WHY was his name on the desk? WHY! It didn't make any sense! Oh wait...fangirls...

"Let's move, Naruto," Gaara quickly said, dragging the boy.

"Don't think you've won, Sasuke! I didn't even want to sit there in the first place!"

They moved to the opposite side of the room. Naruto huffed and crossed his arms in frustration. Gaara couldn't help smiling. He had such pouty lips…golden hair that would look even better tainted with sweat. Those blue eyes! They were so deep… They could long for so much, long for more…more love. There were also those strange whiskers. They were so enchanting…so adorable… They looked so good on Naruto. Hell, everything looked good on Naruto. In other words, Naruto looked good. Devilishly good. So good. Gaara wanted to do things to his devilish body. Naughty things.

Gaara knew that he wasn't alone though. Gaara KNEW that there were other people who liked Naruto the same way. He knew most of the people were boys. He knew that these boys wanted to do the same naughty things to Naruto. Gaara knew Naruto was going to be hurt this year, but it's not going to ever happen. Gaara was going to protect him from the pain. The pain that would hurt him, break him so much. He wouldn't let anyone have him. If anyone else but him had the boy, Naruto would be hurt and broken.

Sasuke was no exception.

Sasuke had that look. Sasuke wanted Naruto too…

"Gaaaaraaaa! Are you there? You look a little spaced out buddy…" Naruto said, waving his hands in front of his friend's face.

"Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking…" Gaara replied.

The door then slammed open and a much disoriented teacher walked in. He looked as if he had been running around. The teacher straightened his clothes and quickly walked over to his desk.

"You're late, sensei-iii," Tenten said in a sing-sing voice.

"Gomen! Your school is very big I must say! I got lost!" laughed the teacher.

Naruto quickly turned to the front of the room where the teacher was. Class was finally starting! His jaw immediately dropped.

"Ah? IRUKA! What are you doing here!" hollered Naruto.

"I work here, Naruto."

"NANI!"

"I'll explain after class. I've missed much class time already," Iruka instructed, "Well, class, many of you must know that that I'm new here, and I am. My name's Umino Iruka and I will be your Journalism teacher this year. I hope to have fun and read all of your creative stories. Questions?"

A random boy raised his hand.

"How do you know New Kid?"

"A good friend of mine and more. Any more questions?" asked the teacher. "Let's get started shall we? The principal told me that the journalism class also runs the school newspaper. Am I correct?"

"Yup! We all know our part in the newspaper so there's no stress for you, Iruka-sensei," Tenten stated.

"Well, with me as teacher this year…that's going to change!"

The class immediately burst into argument. They were outraged by the idea of the school newspaper changing in any way. Naruto just sat there staring blankly at Iruka. What was he doing here! Why is he here?

"Now, now class! Quiet down! I'm not going to change much. The only thing that's going to change is who writes what. I just don't think it's fair that only one person writes the same section in the newspaper all year. Wouldn't you like to take on other jobs…like star journalist?"

"We're all happy with our jobs, Iruka-sensei! The school likes Sasuke as the star journalist! Please don't make us change!" argued Tenten. The class clapped in agreement. "Though, I'm not sure about Naruto…he doesn't have a job in the newspaper."

"He can take the job left by the person that moved," silently commented the guy with the sunglasses.

"Oh yea, I forgot! Thanks for reminding me, Shino! Naruto can get advice columnist! So, Iruka-sensei, don't make us change jobs!" pushed Tenten once more.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't think it's fair. The job changes can be delayed to the next grading cycle. How about that?"

The class remained quiet. Arguing was useless. Naruto was still staring at Iruka until he slowly realized what job he was getting. He was getting advice columnist! People would turn to him if they had problems! That was one step toward being acknowledged!

"Well I'll just take roll and ask fo-"

(RI-IIING)

"Class dismissed!" Iruka said sweetly.

Class had ended earlier than Naruto had expected. They were barely in class for…50 minutes! He really wanted to ask Iruka questions in class! The class rushed out of class still bitter about their newspaper jobs changing. The stream of students wasn't pushing anyone, why did they push him? Forgetting about Gaara, Naruto rushed toward Iruka to get his answers set straight. Gaara grabbed his hand before he got the chance.

"What's your next class, Naruto?" he eagerly asked.

"Eh? Umm, science…chemistry…with Asuma?"

"Oh…well bye then."

"BYE BYES!" Naruto said excitedly. He really has made good friends with Gaara and Gaara was so cool. He isn't so scary! Gaara walked into the sea of students mumbling some things about clowns and bloodshed. In the meantime, Naruto walked up to Iruka.

"So Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"Naruto…you must get to class…"

"Nah, it's closeby!"

"Go to class, Naruto."

"I won't leave until you answer my questions!"

"(sigh) I work here now because…I couldn't pay for both semesters. The head principal agreed to let one semester's pay slide…if I worked as a teacher here. I had to give up my old job, Naruto, and this one doesn't pay as well as the other. This job is also paying off the rest of the first semester. I don't have enough to live on my own… Luckily, teachers live on campus, so I don't have any bills to pay. You wouldn't believe how much I'm doing for you…" sighed Iruka. Naruto was looking up at him all teary-eyed. He threw away much of his life for him…

"I WON'T LET YOU DOWN IRUKA-SENSEI!"

"I know you won't, Naruto."

"I'd do anything for you now! (sniff)"

"It isn't necessary, Naruto! You're my son and giving you the best education is what I'm supposed to do!"

"NO! Let me do something. ANYTHING!"

"Anything?"

"ANYTHING!"

"Then get to class, Naruto…now!"

"Aye, aye sensei!" replied Naruto as he ran out of the class. Iruka just laughed as his student. Naruto was so cute sometimes. The teacher then started to work on the whiteboards. They were plain and needed some colorful, inspirational quotes. As he copied sentences from his book, a tuff of silver hair poked through the doorway. It searched the room before walking in and closing the door. The tuff of silver hair turned out to be a man with a mask in his late 20s. He was wearing a headband with the school logo that covered one eye.

"I thought he'd never leave!" complained the silver-haired man. Iruka dropped the pen and book in surprise, "Yo! Is this your off period?"

"Kakashi-san! Yes, this is my off period. What are you doing here! You have a class to teach!"

"It's my off period, Iruka, and quit calling me Kakashi-san. Your formalities make me sound like an old man. I'm here to see you, like I promised…" Kakashi purred. Iruka tensed up and stopped writing.

"I didn't…I didn't mean during school. There are rules against things like that. I could lose my job! I can't afford to lose it…"

Iruka paused and turned away from the board. Kakashi wasn't there anymore. He was at the doorway a while ago. Where did he disappear to? Well, it was common for the mysterious man to disappear at times. Just as he was about to continue writing, a pair of arms encircled him.

"Aww, you worry too much! Have a little fun in life! This school has gone private and they only go by Tsunade's rules. Tsunade never ruled out any socializing during off periods."

"I told you to come back when I was back in the teacher dormitory."

"I couldn't wait that long…besides…I'm sure you can't wait either," Kakashi said. Without letting Iruka reply, he immediately nibbled at his ear.

"Ahh…quit it… I'm worki-ahh…"

Kakashi went lower toward the neck and finally got his way with the brunet.

Naruto ran around the nearly empty halls. The bell was about to ring! In the distance with his 20/20 vision he clearly saw the words "Sarutobi Asuma, Chemistry" at the end of the hallway. Naruto ran forward with increasing speed. He could feel it! The bell was only seconds away. He couldn't afford to be tardy on the first day. He ran even faster and slid into the chemistry room like it was home base. The bell immediately rang.

"Nice of you to give us a performance, Naruto. Please take your seat," Asuma said, ready to call role. He lit a cigarette and called out names.

A seat. There were no seats! Everyone had a partner! Wait. There was an empty seat. But…Naruto didn't want to sit there. No, no, no…he really didn't want to sit there. Sitting there would drive him insane! He couldn't sit there. He wouldn't sit there. No one would make him sit there.

"Naruto, must I remind you to take your seat?"

"There are no seats, Asuma-sensei," Naruto replied. The teacher merely pointed at the empty seat, puffing a cloud of smoke towards Naruto. He sheepishly took his seat…the seat next to the Sasuke bastard.

Asuma started to drone about the class rules and what they'd be learning and doing this semester in science. In the meantime, Naruto decided to set things straight.

"So...Sasuke...Why can't we be friends? I mean...like. I think we could be the best of buddies! And-." Naruto stopped. Sasuke was looking at him, but it didn't seem like he was actually paying attention to a word that Naruto was saying. Sasuke was really looking at him. It was kind of...well...creepy.

"Sasuke...are you listening?"

No reply.

Naruto groaned as he seemed to not make any sort of connection to the dark haired stiff. It's was gonna be a long day...

History was a pain. Well, not really. It was creepy. Disgustingly creepy. The teacher made it even worse. It was always youth this and youth that! ITS HISTORY! It's about old here and old there! So yea, Naruto just went through an entire 50 minutes of nothing that was gonna be on a test or be somewhat useful in life. What a waste of time!

It was time to go back to homeroom, and Naruto still didn't know who it was. He jogged back down to the main office for the second time that day. Luckily, he ran into Shizune since he still didn't know the direction to the office.

"Ah! Shizune! I still haven't learned what my advisory class yet!" Naruto panted. He really needed to get in shape...

"Oh! Right! Uzumaki Naruto, right?"

"Yes, mam."

"U's...u's...u's...ah! Now I rememeber. Naruto, let me see your schedule."

"Oh, here!"

Shizune's finger glided down and down on the paper. Naruto's eye's nearly popped out.

'Not again...OH DEAR GOD! NOT AGAIN!' mentally wailed Naruto. "Are you sure Shizune-san? I mean...I could be in another teacher's class right?"

"I'm positive you're with him! Well, I have to run! Get to class, Naruto!"

(2 minutes later)

"I can't believe I'm back here again..." Naruto mumbled. What made things worse was that he was sitting next to Uchiha Sasuke...AGAIN! HE didn't bother to socialize with the stiff. Things can always wait for later...

"Ahh! The fresh faces of youth this semester! It brings a tear or two to my eye..." Everyone simple groaned. "Well to people who don't have me for history...my name is MAITO GAI! Come on! Repeat after me! Ma-i-to Ga-i."

"Maito Gai," droned the class.

"As a reminder, the principal asked us teachers to remind everyone about the school's system. Periods 1-4 are on green days like today; periods 5-8 are on red days like tomorrow! Understand? Homeroom is after your last period of the day. And what else...oh right! I'll be handing out dorm room assignments now. Now, children, this was completely randomized by gender so no complaints to teachers now."

"By gender? Why?" asked a random student.

"So no funny stuff will happen! We don't want your innocent youthful minds to see the vile, ugly truth...of... It's a pity to see such young kids mature so fast. The essen-"

"You meant sex right?" asked another random student.

"..." Gai just stood there in silence before finally passing out mini envelopes filled with dorm room numbers and key cards to the specific room.

"Gai...you haven't been laid...have you?" the same student asked again.

Naruto laughed before noticing that the envelope was already laid on his desk. Inside laid something that looked like a credit card, which was probably the key card, and the number "#2073." He glanced at Sasuke's number, "#1720" He sighed in relief. If he were paired with him...who knows what would happen.

The rest of homeroom/advisory was about youth and how _sex_ wasn't important. More unimportant stuff to be told, how boring.

The bell finally rang and Naruto rushed off. He was so excited to know who his roommate would be. Maybe he'd be someone understanding or pleasant. Maybe they'd like the same things! Thing is...where the hell were the dorms! Naruto decided to be "smart" and stalk someone, like Sasuke, to the dormitory. From there he would be able to find his room...hopefully...

Sasuke walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, AND WALKED! WHERE THE HELL WAS HE GOING! My god, how much time has passed? Naruto was pretty sure the dorms weren't as far as they walked. He continued to stay quiet and continue to follow. Eventually...he'd have to go to the dorms...right? Sasuke walked...and walked...MY GOD! HE was STILL WALKING. Finally, the raven haired boy reached a dead end.

'Was he lost, too?' though Naruto.

Sasuke turned around and caught Naruto right there, hiding behind a bush.

"Why are you following me?"

"Umm...to get to the dormitory? You know how BIG this campus is! I mean...I could get lost and never be able to find shelter," the blonde flailed out his arms as he continued talking, "And it would rain! And I'd catch a cold! And I might get pneumo-"

Out of the blue, meanie Sasuke made a sound, interrupting Naruto. The sound grew and grew into a loud sinister-like laugh. It definitely suited him... The blonde was kind of scared and stood there quietly...maybe he could escape as Sasuke was laughing... The laughter finally died down into a soft chuckle that suited him as well. It brought out a softer side of him...

"What's so funny...?" Naruto, about to blush, quietly said.

"Nothing really..." he started to chuckle again and bit his finger to stop.

"Quit laughing...that's...um...not nice you know!"

"Oh, it is?"

Sasuke advanced toward the embarrassed blonde, backing him up against the wall.

"Yea it...is..."

Naruto was lost. Very lost. He was a bit close to the guy...this isn't RIGHT! They're guys! Guys don't do this...do they? His stomach was feeling funny as he stared up into Sasuke's face.

"Naruto...do you know how much you...well...how much you _fascinate_ me," Sasuke whispered seductively against the blonde's ear.

"I..."

The taller boy licked Naruto's little ear and received a squeak of surprise and...pleasure? He then tentatively brushed his lips against Naruto's. He turned and walked away. The moment was over...

'His lips are so soft...' thought both boys.

Naruto found out that he was following Sasuke around the dorm in circles the entire time. It was pathetic...really. It took another what felt like another hour to find his room. The moment was finally here. Inside lies his roommate. Naruto slid the key card into the reader and opened the door. No one was inside...

Did he even have a roommate? Suddenly, he noticed that there was someone on the balcony looking into the sky. (HE HAS A ROOM WITH A BALCONY!) He decided that it was time to greet himself.

"HI THERE! I'm your new roommate, Uzumaki Naruto!"

(turn around) "Hn? (sigh) Just when I thought I would have the room to myself... Whatever. I'm Nara Shikamaru. Yadda yadda, let's skip the formalities it's quite troublesome..."

"Um, can we get to know each other? Maybe we can do something together! Well-" Naruto ceased talking as Shikamaru held a hand out to make the blonde stop jabbering.

"None of that now. I'm going to bed."

"What about my stuff?"

"Over there (points)"

"Um, good night then!"

"Whatever, and I get the bottom bunk."

Naruto stared at Shikamaru as he practically collapsed and auto wrapped himself onto the bed. With all the money the school had...they didn't bother to buy normal beds? He then unpacked his luggage and went to bed early. There wasn't much to do.

'What a day...' Naruto thought as he drifted off to sleep.

So YEA! What's gonna happen next? Even I don't know! Bwahaha! Just kidding. Next chapter, smex god Itachi finally makes his appearance! What about Neji? GAH! Too much "stuff" going on next chapter. Sweet reviews help...(cough)


End file.
